


Heated Skin

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, SebaCiel - Freeform, no demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Ciel hits his first heat while Sebastian is on a jog. What Sebastian comes home to is much more of a workout.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I love A/B/O with all my heart so you know I had to do this

He was freezing. Ciel shivered violently on the couch he shared with his boyfriend in their apartment. Sebastian worked hard to help pay bills, help Ciel pay for his classes, and spoil his boyfriend as well. Ciel was amazed, to say the least. He was currently out on a jog, trying to stay in shape so he can stay strong. The slate haired boy knew what was happening. He was getting his heat. His first one. He whimpered and went about to their room, gathering all the pillows and blankets and making himself a nest. He shed all his clothing and held his face to the mattress, ass in the air from underneath his nest so he could be ready to get fucked, to beg for Sebastian to knot him, to breed him. He whined at the thought and felt slick run down his thigh. He desperately wanted to reach behind himself and sink his fingers inside but the blankets were so soft on his arms. He started crying. Tiny sniffles and whimpers filled the air. He just wanted his boyfriend. He was so fucking cold. Sebastian could warm him up. He could cuddle him, wrap his arms around Ciels waist, slip inside with no resistance and-

"Ciel, are you home?"

Ciel kept crying, he was so nervous for his boyfriend to find him like this. His mating gland was protruding slightly from his neck at the sound of his voice. The bedroom door creaked open.

"Ciel-"

One sniff of the room is all it took.

" _Ciel._ "

He shed the tank top he was wearing along with his jogging shorts as well. His boxers hardly contained his excitement. ' _An omega in heat is nearby!'_ his body screamed. He got slightly dizzy at how fast his rut hit him. He took a look underneath the pile of blankets to see his boyfriend shivering and crying. Sebastian moved so he was underneath with him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

_"Sebastian."_

The alpha crashed his mouth onto the omegas. He was burning up, which is why it was so nice to have Ciel there, he was cool to the touch.

_"Knot. Alpha. Please."_

He had gone nonverbal. The scent was overwhelming. It was almost shameful for Sebastian to be 26 and not have a mate, not have any pups. But here was a healthy, 19 year old omega _begging_ for his knot. Well, begging the best he could. For the first few days of omegas heats they couldn't speak full sentences. Sebastian ripped off his boxers, his fully erect cock stood proudly. Alphas were _very_ big. Omegas loved it, though. In fact, their bodies became much more pain tolerant while on their heat, so they didn't need to be stretched.

"Yeah? You want alphas cock, baby?"

He was crying again, only letting out a small _'uh-huh'_

"Want me to fill you up? Knot you? Maybe I can get you pregnant. Do you wanna carry my pups? I'd be so proud."

His eyes lit up at that, more crying. He wanted pups so badly. He'd take good care of them, and so would Sebastian. He knew he'd be a great father. He'd protect and feed and love them. Ciel nodded furiously at the suggestion. Sebastian lowered his head so his face was merely inches from Ciels. He looked at him like a hunter would look at its prey. The omega whimpered. He then moved his face to Ciels shoulder, biting down as he roughly entered the writhing omega.

"A- _Alpha_! _Knot_!"

He chuckled

"We just started, sweet boy. Don't you wanna spend this time with me?"

He moaned loudly, wanting nothing more than this undivided attention. Sebastians pleasure was his pleasure. He was slamming into the younger boy with great force. Pushing him further and further out of his nest.  
That alarmed him a bit, but he had an alpha with him. He didn't need to hide if he was being protected. His hips were being intensely gripped. There would be bruises for sure. He whined at the thought of being marked by Sebastian. No other alpha would _dare_ touch him. Not when he had so many marks, his big strong boyfriend would come protect him, come make him-

" _Alpha!_ "

He came onto both Sebastians and his own stomach, dick quickly becoming hard again as to let his alpha bring him to completion once more.

"You want my knot, baby? Want me to - **_mmf-_** stretch you out and- _fuck-_ fill you up?"

" _Please!"_

"So _polite,_ so _sweet_."

What kind of alpha would he be if he didn't comply his request? He watched Ciels face as his knot became more prominent. His thrusts meeting more and more resistance. He looked down to see his boyfriends little cock straining for another orgasm. Sebastian gave one last particularly hard thrust and his knot locked him inside of Ciel, his cum filling him to the brim. Sebastian growled deep in his chest as he came, kissing Ciel aggressively. The younger boy, however, moaned into his mouth, some may have even mistaken it for a scream. The alpha chose to wrap his arms around Ciels waist, he rolled onto his back, pulling the needy omega on top of him. Ciel immediately went to work at fulfilling Sebastian's needs. He gave him so many little kisses all over his face, on his neck, his collarbones. Tiny whines escaped him as he set to his work. Sebastian grabbed Ciels ass with one hand, loving to feel the soft skin. With the other hand, he grabbed his jaw. He kissed him deeply, making sure he felt the sentiment of the act. It quickly became heated again. He wanted to fuck his small boyfriend right then, but he still had ten minutes before he would be unstuck from him. Ciel began to shiver again, so the alpha took on his role and hugged him close to his feverish body. This was only day one. Sebastian had no clue what was in store from Ciel for the next six days, but he certainly _wasn't_ against finding out.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel won't stop crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be cleaning fml

Sebastian was holding a blanket and some thumb tacs. He shakily pushed the tacs through the blanket and into the wall. It was hard to do anything when Ciels soft mouth was greedily swallowing him down.

"Baby I can't finish your nest if you keep- _fuck_ \- distracting me like this."

Ciels little makeshift nest was more or less destroyed. The young omega woke up every two hours and proceeded to beg to be fucked again. All the blankets were still on the bed, save for the two he had put onto the wall. The bed was hidden from the rest of the room, nobody could see them (nobody could in the first place, but Ciel got paranoid). He greedily kept sucking Sebastian's dick despite what he had told him. Nesting was important for omegas. He couldn't help but to lean his head back and grab the slate hair, thrusting himself deeper.

"Good boy."

He said through gritted teeth. Ciel whimpered onto him, his instincts telling him to keep going, to satisfy the alpha in front of him. Sebastian pulled away, however. Tears filled the younger boys eyes fast, he wasn't doing good enough, he wasn't good enough. The alpha quickly dropped to his knees in front of Ciel, trying to scent him so he wouldn't be sad.

"No, baby. Don't cry, please don't cry."

Ciel hiccupped, feeling worthless. He thought he really would die without a mate, never having pups, never being claimed. He wanted Sebastian to want him. He had to change his breathing as he was gently pushed onto his back. The alpha stayed still on top of him, putting the younger boys face near his scent gland, both of them getting scent drunk. Tears still fell from Ciels eyes, not as heavily though. Sebastian growled in approval to see that he was happier. He couldn't deny himself any further, he nudged Ciels entrance before sinking in. He immediately went at a moderate pace, which the omega appreciated. He was good enough. If Sebastian started to fuck him then he was needed, but was he loved? The alpha moved his hair away from his eyes, even if he could only see out of one. He kissed the smaller boy

"You're a good boy."

Sebastian still hadn't mated him. There _had_ to be a reason why that was. He started crying again. The older male stopped moving as much as it pained him to do so. This, in turn, made Ciel cry harder.

"Ciel, baby, what's wrong?"

He could hardly breathe

" _A-_ _alpha_ , love?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then he realized what he was asking.

"Yes. Of course I love you, sweet boy."

He smiled and turned his neck, baring his mating gland. Sebastian almost wanted to ask if he was sure, but he didn't want to make him cry again. So he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into it, making Ciel tense up and dig his nails into Sebastian's shoulders. He licked over the fresh wound in apology, trying to soothe him. Ciel was smiling so happily. He couldn't help but coo at the young man, kissing his cheek to keep the smile on his face. He turned his head

"You can get mine too, baby."

Ciel moved upwards and bit onto Sebastian's mating gland as well, licking it afterwards and nuzzling him affectionately. He laid back on the bed and batted his eyelashes at his alpha. _His_ alpha. He almost wanted to cry again. Sebastian chuckled and resumed thrusting. Ciel moaned and dragged his nails down Sebastian's back. He didn't mind, when other omegas saw the scratches they'd be sure to back off. Nobody could take him from his Ciel.

" _Mine_."

He growled, thrusting harder, feeling Ciel tighten up a bit.

" _Y-yours._ "

He confirmed, loving being owned like this.

" _Nobody_ else can _ever_ have you, because anyone who even _thinks_ about you like that will be torn to shreds. If anyone makes advances on you, you tell me, yeah? _Say it_."

"Y- _yes_ , Sebastian."

He still couldn't speak full sentences, but he did his best to say what his alpha demanded. He whined when Sebastian hit his sweet spot continuously, slick easing all his movements. He moaned with no control, he loved all this attention. He felt he didn't deserve it, but he still appreciated it nonetheless.

"You're gorgeous. The spitting image of a perfect omega."

He was gasping, scrabbling his nails on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Perfect?"

"I have no doubts that you're absolutely _perfect_."

He whined again, desperate to make his mate knot him. He then remembered that he was mated, which in these terms, meant they were essentially married. He really _did_ tear up at that. He loved Sebastian so much. He always treated him right, always tended to his needs before his own, he was absolutley an amazing role model. He would be a great father figure. He would no doubt spoil their pups with whatever they wanted. Maybe he'd even give them ice cream for breakfast. He'd take _such_ good care of Ciel if he became pregnant. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sebastian gave him even more hickies. He gasped and came onto his and his alphas stomachs.

" _Good boy_."

He was boneless beneath him. So tight around Sebastian's length. He spilled inside his omega, knot locking them together.

" _Such_ a good fucking boy."

He smiled at the feeling of being stuck to Sebastian. He was so nice. He was gathered in a tight embrace, so he wouldn't be cold. He really _did_ care for him. Once his alpha could pull out he did so gently. Kissing Ciels forehead and moving to arrange the blankets behind them into a nest fit for a prince. He scented it all up, then he threw one of his hoodies onto the smaller omega. He showed Ciel the nest, and he chirped in approval. Clearly very excited to go into it. Once he was inside he whined until he joined him. Sebastian held him close and watched him fall asleep, giving him kisses all through the night. And in two hours when Ciel begged to be fucked again, the nest wasn't completely destroyed by the time they were done. Ciel purred with happiness throughout the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests/prompts on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic sm someone stop me

Ciel wouldn't stop whining. He had crawled onto Sebastian's lap while he slept, getting slick on his alphas boxers from grinding down onto him, but he still didn't wake up. He whined especially loud, digging his nails into Sebastian's chest just so he would stir, maybe he'd buck his hips up, _something_. He certainly did get something, Sebastian opened his eyes sleepily, still obviously not very conscious.

"Baby, sleep."

He just ground down again.

"Up, alpha."

"Sleep."

Ciel whined.

"Alpha, _now._ "

Sebastian jumped forward, pushing Ciel onto his back, a hand around his neck, and brought his lips close to his ear

" _Since when do you make the rules?_ "

Ciel whimpered. He was bad.

"M's-sorry."

"For what?"

"M' _bad_ omega."

Aaaand he was crying. Great. Sebastian removed the hand around his neck.

"You're not a bad omega, baby. You're a good boy, yeah?"

Ciel backed himself further into the nest, trying to hide. Sebastian tried to follow him, only to hear a loud whimper.

"Ciel, baby, it's me. Sebastian, the one who loves you more than anything, remember?"

He kept crying but didn't make any loud noises when Sebastian came closer, cupping his face in his large hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you, angel. You're a good boy."

Ciel's blue eye met one of Sebastian's

"M'good?"

" _So_ good. The best boy ever."

He had a sigh of relief when a smile made itself present on the boys face. He kissed him until he was once again on his lap.

"Sweet boy. Gotta take a shower, do you want to come with?"

The younger boy let out a soft "mhm" and nuzzled his neck, scenting him with all his effort. He chirped when he was being picked up and brought outside of his nest. He would be alarmed if not for Sebastian being with him.

" _Strong_."

He cooed. Sebastian chuckled and set him on the bathroom counter.

"If you wanted I would carry you everywhere for the rest of your life."

He nodded as Sebastian heated up the water. He let his boxers fall to the floor, then moved to where Ciel was and took off the hoodie he was wearing. He'd give him another when they were back in the bedroom. He then walked to where the water was running and made sure it was an adequate temperature, turning the showerhead on and waiting for it to not be so damn cold. He scooped Ciel up and brought him under the water with him. Ciel stood close to Sebastian's chest, nuzzling him the best he could. He stood 5"1 while his alpha was 6"2, even on his tippy toes Sebastian had to lean down to kiss him. He purred when the taller man scrubbed shampoo into his hair.

"Being so good for me right now."

Ciel purred more. After the shampoo came conditioner, then body wash. He was turned around for one split second when he was being pushed against the wall. He yelped for only a moment then started pushing his ass outwards, silently asking to get fucked. Sebastian just chuckled darkly as he pushed in, giving no warning as to when he would begin.

"Always so _fucking_ good. So glad you were at the apartment when you started your heat, wouldn't want to miss out on _this._ "

He hit Ciels sweet spot at that moment just to add emphasis on what he meant.

" _Fuck,_ we wouldn't be mated either. But we _are_. Hear that, Ciel? _Mine_."

He nodded furiously, his brain was mush. All his brain could comprehend was how much he wanted to be a good omega, how much he loved and needed his alpha, how he had been claimed.

" _Love."_

"I love you too, angel."

He smiled against the shower wall. He couldn't really see much at the moment. The eye he could see out of was shut because he was pressed against the wall, and the eye he couldn't see out of was open, so he could see shadows but no details. He would be scared if he couldn't smell his alpha, releasing copious amounts of pheromones.

"So proud of you. You're such a good role model. Our pups will be so lucky to have you as a dad."

He smiled wide. His mate was _proud_ of him. There was no guarantee he would get pregnant, really he had maybe a 20% chance since this was his first heat, he'd go up to 80% by the next one, but the thought was still nice. He wanted to get a big house with lots of bedrooms so he could keep having litter after litter. Litters could be from two to six, but both Sebastian and Ciel wanted a big family. Both sets of parents wanted lots of grandchildren. Ciel then remembered he was still in college. _That_ would be difficult to handle. Pregnancy and parenthood on top of classes? Oh god, how would he do it? His thoughts wracked his brain. Until Sebastian sunk his teeth into his shoulder, gaining a loud cry from him. He growled in approval of the reaction. _God_ , his omega was so fuckable. He had been knotted countless times over the past three days, yet he was still eager for more.

"Think you'll ever get enough of my knot?"

" _Nnh- never._ "

He drew his hand back and slapped his omegas ass, watching it jiggle around where he was fucking into. His omega moaned, loving how strong his mate was.

" _A-alpha! Knot, please!"_

Sebastian kissed the side of his face over and over again. Between his little cock rubbing against the wall and his alpha fucking him roughly, he came with a sudder and a long whine.  Sebastian took his time, not rushing to cum so soon after his omega, but it was so difficult. The tight heat took all of him in, which was an impressive feat in itself. When he _did_ cum he did so inside his mate, per usual, and kissed him to the best of his ability. The water was cold by the time his knot expanded inside Ciel, who was already cold, so he started shivering to no end. As awful of a thought it was, the movement made Sebastian want to fuck him again. Instead, he held him close until he could pull out. When he could, he quickly turned off the water and got his mate into his nest as soon as possible. Ciel was purring and asleep. _'Only for a couple hours'_ Sebastian thought. He wasn't complaining, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests/prompts on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a very good idea as to how to spend their day.

"G'mornin alpha."

Sebastian opened his eyes

"Hi, baby. Good to hear you talking a little more. Missed your voice."

He kissed his little lovers jaw.

"Thnk y."

"Your begging is still fucking adorable."

The omega blushed and whined. Sebastian knew that noise so well at this point.

"You want it again, angel?"

" _Please_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled, lifting himself up a bit and rolling on top of Ciel.

"I have an idea for today."

"Whtevr y want."

"Just make sure you tell me when you need to use the bathroom, okay?"

He nodded and let Sebastian fuck him into the mattress, sloppy and heated.

"You're so easy to fuck, babyboy. I could push you against a wall in a hotel loby and you'd fucking _cry_ for it."

Ciel nodded, clenching on Sebastian's dick.

"G-goodness yr- _mmh-_ yr so _big_."

"Gotta be so I can fill you up, baby."

Ciel is tiny. Standing at 5"1, weighing 95 pounds (which Sebastian tries to increase at any moment he can), having next to _no_ muscle. Sebastian could see the tip of his dick bulging out of Ciel's stomach.

"So little. So easy for me to pick up and _ram_ into."

"A- _anythin_ fr y."

He grunted when he came inside him, knot stretching him further. Ciel whined and came between himself and Sebastian at the feeling of being knotted. He purred until his mates knot went down. When he expected his alpha to pull out and cuddle him- _he didn't._ He carried his omega out while keeping him sat on his dick. He grabbed two water bottles before sitting on the couch with Ciel still fully sheathed on him in his lap.

"H- _huh_. Se- _sebastia_ _n_ what are y doin?"

"You're cold, right, sweet boy? Let me keep you warm, don't you wanna be warm?"

He nodded.

"M'love y."

"I love you too, angel."

He was continuously purring

"Gunna be such a good dad."

He mumbled, nibbling on Sebastian's collarbones.

"Maybe on your next heat we'll try. If the pups share even an ounce of your DNA, which they will, they'll be amazing. Some of em better get your gorgeous eyes."

"Y'mean _eye._ "

"Even if it doesn't work, it's still beautiful."

The omega smiled.

"Oh, and your smile too. God, they're gonna be perfect."

Ciel loved when Sebastian talked about them having pups. He trusted him, had enough faith in him that he'd bare his children. It was the highest compliment.

"M'want s many!"

He chirped

"We're gonna have so many, baby! Gonna give the pups to our parents during all your heats n keep having more n more!"

Ciel nodded and kissed his alpha

"Thnk y fr choosing me as yr omega. Pr'mise I'll be good."

Another kiss

"You're the best omega ever. Nobody can convince me otherwise."

Ciel gasped when Sebastian pushed himself upwards into him.

"You're being so good, baby."

"M'good?"

He bared his canines and nodded at the needy little omega. He threw his head back, letting Sebastian bite down into the soft flesh that was his neck. He bucked his hips up into the small boy at a rate almost as fast as he went when Ciel first went into heat.

"You make me so happy, sweet boy."

He panted. Ciel looked beautiful. Blush almost permanently on his cheeks, thighs jiggling from how hard he was being fucked into, hair rising and falling onto his face as his body was doing the same. He was so perfect, such a sweet boy.

"S'all I wanna do. Jus want y t be happy."

"I _am_. Now that you're my mate. Holy shit- you're my mate. I'm so fucking lucky. Gonna keep you for _fucking_ ever. Gonna be mine always, yeah?"

"Hh- _yes_ , Sebastian. Jus yrs, just yr omega. Swear."

" _Good boy_. Good _fucking_ boy."

The tip of Ciels dick rubbed against Sebastian's abs and he came _right_ then.

"Is that what you like? How strong your alpha is?"

"Ye- _yes_. S-so strong. Cn protect m-me from _anyone_."

"I'll kill anyone who looks at you the wrong way."

"G-gotta keep m safe."

"Uh huh, your alpha will protect you at all costs."

Ciel moaned before kissing Sebastian, letting him slip his tongue in and eagerly make out with him.

"Want me to- _fuck, Ciel_ \- want me to fill you up again? Make you even more full than the first time? Maybe I'll keep you like this for the last few days of your heat. Just sitting on my cock, letting me fuck you at my leisure. You wouldn't even put up a fight. _God_ , you're so eager."

" _M'yours_ , Sebastian. Cn d-do whatever y want."

"So good. Especially for your first heat, you know exactly how to take care of your alpha."

 _That_ thought had never come into Ciels head. He thought that Sebastian was the one taking care of him the whole time. That couldn't be true. He was the one who kept Sebastian close, calming him down with his scent. Let him fuck him whenever he wanted. He really _was_ a good omega. He smiled pretty damn wide at the realization. He gripped his alphas shoulder when he came inside again, letting his knot lock him into place. Sebastian was in his thoughts, allowing himself to stare the young omega down, panting heavily. He did so much work to satisfy his lovers needs. Ciel pulled him back to reality.

"Mmm, alpha? Nest?"

Sebastian carried him (still, on his dick) back to their little fort. The sight he got was _delicious_. Ciel got on all fours and crawled further inside, popping off his alphas dick. As he crawled Sebastian got a view of his come dripping down his thighs, white on arguably more beautiful porcelain skin. Before Ciel could lay down, his alpha was on him in a second, grabbing his hips and eating him out harshly without a warning.

" _Alpha, alpha, alpha_!"

He practically screamed. Sebastian leaned upwards and chuckled in the back of his throat.

"Let's have some more fun, huh?"


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can't plan anything out.

"Eat up, sweet boy."

Ciel gladly took the spoon into his mouth, the soup Sebastian hastily made tasted amazing.

"S'good!"

Sebastian laughed softly

"I'm glad you like it, baby. C'mon, you gotta eat all of it. You've hardly ate for the past five days."

His omega nodded and eagerly ate more soup. At one point he picked up his spoon and held it towards Sebastian

"Eat!"

He chirped, moving the spoon closer. The alpha accepted his generous offering and ate the soup.

"So sweet, angel. Thank you."

He watched his little omega eat the rest of the soup. He then gave him a bottle of water

"Gotta drink this, too."

Ciel gulped the water down.

"Th'nk y fr takin care f me."

Sebastian carded his fingers through Ciels hair, petting him more when the young omega leaned into his touch.

"It's my job, baby. I love you, so I love taking care of you."

"Y'do?"

"I really, really do."

They went back to their nest and Ciel crawled into his lap and put his face into Sebastian's neck. He continued to purr as his alpha pet him, holding him close to keep him warm.

"G'tta get a big house."

He mumbled. Sebastian was puzzled, they had a really nice apartment. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. It was enough.

"Why, baby?"

"F'r th pups!"

Sebastian sighed and smiled

"You really like talking about them, huh?"

He nodded and looked into Sebastian's eyes

"Okay, we'll get a house before your next heat. Then we'll try, okay?"

Ciel beamed, enjoying the promise of having pups. _Sebastian's_ pups. So many people would be jealous. Omegas at his school constantly talked about how lucky he was to have an alpha as strong and handsome as Sebastian. So many omegas threw themselves at him, only for him to politely say ' _I'm seeing someone right now_ ' and walk the opposite way. Such a humble man, so respectable. Sebastian had gotten a fair amount of comments about Ciel as well. He was so _small_ , anyone could steal him away at any moment. Alphas at his work would always ask how he was, if they were still together, if they had mated. Sebastian growled too low for anyone to hear and ignored the questions. He was very possessive.

"How many times have I said you're a good boy in the past five days?"

Sebastian questioned

"A whole lot! Y'cn keep sayin it, though!"

He was practically tackled by his alpha, peppering kisses on his face

"You. Are. Such. A. Good. Boy!"

He told him in between said kisses, loving how the younger boy blushed and giggled beneath him.

"Keep looking happy, sweet boy. When _you're_ happy _I'm_ happy."

"M'always wan' you t'be happy!"

The small omega hugged him

"Then you gotta be happy, babyboy! Easy as that!"

"Y'make _me_ happy."

"And you make me happy too. I love you."

Ciel smiled widely. It was gorgeous.

"M'love y too."

Sebastian laid on his back, holding Ciel at his side. He turned his head to kiss him, which slowly became them making out. He was so deep in his thoughts, which Ciel took noticed of and pulled away

"Whas wro-"

"Will you marry me?"

Ciel sat _right_ the fuck up.

"Wh- _what_?"

Sebastian took a hold of both his hands

"I know I should ask when you're off your heat, and I should have a ring, and it's supposed to be really romantic. _Fuck_ , let me ask later. I'm sorry Ciel, I-"

" _Yes_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian bit back tears

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and climbed into his lap, kissing him eagerly. Sebastian broke the kiss first

" _Thank you_ , baby, _thank you_."

"Love y s'much."

They continued kissing until it became more heated. Their lips hardly broke when Ciel was riding him, just panting into each others mouths.

"I'm the luckiest alpha _alive_ , Ciel. Y'know that?"

Sebastian placed a hand on his hip and pulled him down faster, meeting him halfway to add more force. Ciel _greatly_ appreciated it, tears running down his flushed face.

"So happy,"

Sebastian said, rolling them over so he was on top

"You make me so happy."

Ciel smiled and nodded, still crying. He put his tiny hand in Sebastian's hair and pulled him towards his face so they could kiss again.

"I'll kiss you as much as you want, never have to ask."

"Love you, love _you_."

"I love you _so fucking much_ , Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel cried as he came, one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. Sebastian wasn't just his _boyfriend_ anymore. He was his _fiancé,_ now.

" _God_ , Ciel."

Sebastian said through grit teeth, cumming  _hard_ inside his omega. Ciel was purring, placing tiny kisses on his alphas neck. Sebastian was so happy that he found _himself_ purring as well, as rare as it was.

"You don't know how happy you make me. I feel so lucky to have you, like I can take on the world. You're perfect for me, I'm gonna make sure you're happy for the rest of your life."

Ciel let out a tiny sob and more purrs, leaving tiny kisses everywhere he could get because he wanted to give the same love back. Sebastian knew that he loved him as well, his vocabulary was still limited, however.  He couldn't give Sebastian a grand speech but God knows he wanted to. Tiny hiccups left his mouth, all his emotion condensed into pure _happiness_. He was chosen to be his omega, his mate, the barer of his pups, his fiancé. He felt like he didn't deserve it but he was so happy about everything he had, happy Sebastian saw potential in him. He couldn't comprehend just how much was happening, it was all happening so fast. Ciel really did love him, more than the words he couldn't utter could express. It was all almost overwhelming.

"L-love y s'much."

"I love you too, sweet boy."

And when Ciel started trying to speak but ended up babbling nonsense Sebastian understood that he couldn't talk. But he knew, God he knew.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get an unexpected visit

Sebastian was up grabbing some water bottles for himself and Ciel. This was the first time the omega had willingly let him leave the nest without him since his heat had started. His vocabulary was a lot better at this point, speaking almost full sentences and sex drive slowing down by a landslide. He was startled when someone knocked on the door. He yelled a quick ' _hold on!_ ' and went to their room to throw on some clothes

"Someone is here, baby. Put on some clothes really fast and come outside."

Ciel nodded and got out of the nest, Sebastian walked to the door and opened it

"Sebastian, my good friend! How are you?"

He said in his Indian accent. It was his best friend, Agni and his omega, Soma. They immediately moved in for a hug, almost crushing Sebastian.

"A-Agni, Soma! I'm well, would you like to come in?"

"Of course! I haven't seen you in a week!"

Sebastian scratched the back of his neck and flushed slightly, he led the two of them to the couch, sitting on a separate one from the two of them.

"Sebastian! No calls, no texts, nothing, I've worried about you my dear friend. What's happened?"

He wasn't gonna _lie_.

"I asked Ciel to marry me."

Agni basically tackled him in an extremely tight embrace.

"Congratulations! I'm so excited to know that you've found a lifelong companionship with a person as wonderful as Ciel!"

"When he comes out please-"

Ciel walked out and yelped when Soma hugged him as tightly as Agni had Sebastian.

"-don't startle him because he's still in heat."

Angi heard him clearly but Soma did not

"Ciel, I am overjoyed at the news of your engagement! May you have overwhelming happiness for the rest of your life!"

"Th-thank you."

Ciel said shrewdly, wiggling his way out of his grip, walking a bit fast to sit in Sebastian's lap. He hugged Ciel close, letting him shiver a bit in his arms.

"Sebastian, you mean to tell me, your _dearest friend_ , that you've claimed your life partner and I had to find out by coming to see you?"

Sebastian laughed

"I'm _sorry_ , Agni. Have mercy."

"I _suppose_ I will forgive you just this once, only because you're my good friend."

He told him.

"Well since I've been forgiven, would you like to be my best man?"

He burst out in tears, which would shock anyone, but Sebastian had seen it about a thousand times. He cried when he graduated college, got his job, got Ciel to be his boyfriend, when Ciel moved in with him. He was an emotional man, okay?

"It would be an honor, Sebastian! I will grow old and tell all my children about this very moment!"

He and Soma embraced, both crying with all the emotion. Ciel whined and pushed his face further into Sebastian's chest.

"It's okay, sweet boy. They're just very happy."

"I know."

Ciel mumbled, nibbling on the top of Sebastian's shirt. He just carded his fingers through his young mates hair, calming him down a bit.

"Speaking of your children : who's watching them?"

Sebastian questioned.

"Lizzie had graciously offered to watch over the three of them for us to grant you a visit."

He nodded, Lizzie was a nice girl. A little overbearing but that's why her and Soma got along so well.

"Since the mention of children came up : how many do you plan on having?"

Ciel took his face out of Sebastian's neck, clearly beaming.

"'Bastian said lots n lots!"

He chirped, Sebastian's heart was so warmed when he saw the smile on Ciels face.

"Children are a blessing from the Gods themselves, I'm sure you and Sebastian will make quite exceptional parents!"

Soma chirped back. It was clear that Ciel was coming out of his shell a bit, and Sebastian loved that.

"We're gonna buy a house as soon as we can and try for pups on his next heat."

"Y'promise!?"

"I swear, baby!"

Agni held his hands over his heart, clearly touched by the display of affection in front of him. He stood from the couch

"It was good seeing you, my great friend. I am overjoyed at all this good news! We must set up a time in which Ciel can visit the children, and I will not take no for an answer!"

Ciel was squirming and chirping in Sebastian's lap

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to! Thank you two for visiting us!"

They made their leave and Ciel was still beaming, chirping loudly

"Did'ya hear em, 'Bastian?! I'm gonna see their pups!"

"Yeah you are, baby! They'll love you, you're so cute!"

Ciel hugged him so tightly, it was the most strength he's had since he started his heat.

"Can't wait! Wanna see em now! Can we see em now, pretty please?"

Sebastian kissed him

"We can see them tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, clearly overjoyed.

"Wanna take a bath, angel?"

He let out a small ' _mhm_ ' and followed his alpha to the bathroom, waiting for him to fill the bathtub. Once everything was ready Sebastian got in first, allowing his fiancé to sit in his lap once more. It was so soothing, everything was calm. Ciel purred in his arms, he was actually relaxed for the first time in 6 days.

"Do you think you know who you want to be your best man?"

Sebastian asked

"Dunno, probably Alois."

"You two have always enjoyed each others company."

"Uh huh."

Ciel looked at him

"What about your brother?"

He asked, a perfect sentence! Sebastian was proud

"Claude? I'll make sure he gets something special. I wasn't his best man at his wedding so he'll be okay."

Ciel nodded.

"C'mon, we gotta do it again."

"Just once today, huh?"

He lifted himself up

"Yeah, I'm really worn out, but I still want it."

Sebastian lined himself up before pulling Ciel down onto him.

"F-feels so _good_ , even off my heat, I h-hope you know that."

He growled and bit his neck.

"Keep riding, sweet boy. I've done all the work this week."

"Cause you're a good alpha, gotta take care of me."

"Uh huh, my babyboy deserves the best."

Sebastian grabbed Ciels cock and jerked him off quickly, loving how he writhed above him and struggled to keep moving, thighs quivering with exertion. When he came he was shaking, clenching onto Sebastian.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Sebastian groaned, cumming and knotting him.

"G-God, you don't _understand_ , Sebastian. It's so _good_ I-"

He cut himself off, just enjoying the feeling of being so full. When Sebastian could pull out he waited to ask Ciel

"You wanna get out?"

Ciel drew in a breath and said

"No, just a little longer."


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel visit their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last, I've had a blast writing this. Thank you all for the support.

Ciel dragged Sebastian out of their bed that day.

"C'mon! We gotta go!"

"Go where?"

Sebastian asked groggily.

"Agni and Soma's house!"

He groaned out a " _hmm?_ " before he remembered his promise he made.

"Okay, but I want a kiss first."

Ciel giggled and went to kiss his fiancé. Sebastian then got up, throwing on some clothes and walking into their kitchen, with Ciel practically attached to his hip.

"We have to eat first, okay?"

The omega shook his head

"Nuh uh! Agni n Soma will probably make curry!"

He whined.

"They have three pups, baby. They'll have to cook a lot if we don't eat now."

He nodded a bit sadly.

"We'll still go, okay? I promise."

"Okay."

Ciel responded, he made his way to the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. He dropped to his knees and  fucking _heaved_ into the toilet. He had nothing to throw up but stomach bile, it was disgusting. He coughed loudly, which concerned his alpha.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

He heaved again. This time Sebastian went into the bathroom to sit by his side.

"Oh, angel."

He said, carding his fingers through Ciels hair.

"D-dunno why."

He said, obviously concerned.

"Your hormones are trying to get straightened out, probably. Today _is_ the last day of your heat."

Ciel nodded and stood, going to brush his teeth.

"Feel any better?"

"Lil bit."

"I won't make you eat right now if you don't feel good."

"Okay. Thank you."

Sebastian pat his head.

"You ready to see Agni and Soma?"

He didn't get an answer, just Ciel grabbing his hand and dragging him out their door to their car.

"Cn you drive, please?"

"Of course. You can play some songs."

Once in the car Ciel took the aux cord, playing a few songs, humming along softly. Sebastian let one hand rest on Ciels thigh and the other steered their car, he sighed in content listening to his omega hum, his voice- _no_ , his entire _being_ was heavenly. When they arrived at Agni's house Ciel looked at it in awe. His house was more of a palace than a house. ' _Soma is my prince'_ he had said to Sebastian when he bought it ' _he will get the most exquisite treatment_ ' Sebastian loved the way Agni treated him. He opened Ciels door and took his hand, leading him into his best friends house. He looked at his small fiancé and smiled at the excited look on his face. He squeezed his alphas hand with exitedness. Before the door opened Sebastian whispered

"I _may_ have asked to invite a few more people."

Ciel hummed a small " _hmm_?" when the door opened. Soma greeted him and trapped him in an embrace.

"Please come in, my friends!"

Sebastian and Ciel made their way through the house. He saw _so many_ pups. Three of Agni and Somas, two of William and Ronalds, and a pregnant Alois. Sebastian and Claude hugged it out, always enjoying to see each other.

"I know I've said it a million times but congratulations, Claude."

"Congratulations _yourself_ , I can't believe you're engaged!"

Ciel fawned over Alois. When they got out for summer break he was hardly showing, but now his stomach was- well not _huge_ , but definitely pudging out.

"Ciel, come sit by me!"

The blond motioned him over. Ciel sat with no hesitation.

"Are you still in heat?'

"Y-yeah, last day..."

Alois nodded

"Thought you smelled a little different."

Ciel stared at his stomach

"Do you...wanna...touch?"

He asked hesitantly, looking at Claude and silently making sure it was alright. Ciel choked out a small " _y-yeah..._ " and proceeded to touch his stomach with a lot of nervousness. He then averted his attention to William and Ronald's newly born pups.

"Ciel! Come say hi to them!"

He obediently scooted to where Will and Ronald were sitting, each one of them holding one of their children.

"This is Penelope, and that's Azul. They're tired right now, so they won't be too noisy. I heard you're going to try for pups sometime next year?"

He nodded

"Oh, man. It's a struggle but it's worth it. I'm sure you'll love it."

Ciel smiled, looking at the tiny babies all bundled up, they looked so peaceful. Finally, he made his way to Soma. His children were a bit tired from running around all day. One of them sleepily mumbled

"'scuse me, sir."

He said to Ciel

"Y-yes?"

"How do you know my dad?"

Ciel exhaled

"My fiancé is best friends with Agni, and Soma is in one of my classes."

The little boy nodded and let his eyes rest once more. Soma beckoned him over

"My good friend, how are you enjoying your time?"

"It's _wonderful_ , Soma, really. Although, I have one question."

Soma smiled

"Anything, my friend."

"H-how do you handle everything? Pregnancy and parenthood all through college?"

The Indian man chuckled softly

"I give all the credit to my amazing friends and supportive husband. The gods have blessed me beyond what I can comprehend. Everyday after class Agni would treat me to whatever I pleased, and during class I remember you, Alois, and Lizzie bringing me food and small things to keep me afloat. It all depends on who you're surrounded with. And seeing to how you have so many people who love you, myself included, I truly believe you will do exceedingly well, especially with a man as exceptional as Sebastian."

Ciel nodded and took all of that in

"Thank you, Soma. It really means a lot. I needed that."

"Of course, Ciel. Next year if all is successful we will all support you through everything."

Ciel looked for his mate, who was still conversating with his brother. He made his way to Alois again, who was near Sebastian and Claude.

"A-Alois I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna be my best man?"

Alois gasped and started crying

"Of course I will!"

He flung his arms around Ciels neck and hugged him close.

"Damn."

He heard

"Its like.. Midnight right now."

Ciel gasped

"My friends, please allow us to shelter you tonight! It will take much too long for each of you to get home, we would love to keep you."

Ciel whined, he wouldn't have his nest.

"Sounds fine, can Ciel get extra blankets?"

Sebastian asked, holding his omega.

"Of course! We can get you all seperate rooms."

They were each led to their rooms, Sebastian and Ciel getting a moderately sized pile of blankets. Not nearly as much as his nest at home.

"Thank you, Agni. You're amazing."

"As are you, my dear friend. Now, let's all rest and prepare for yet another amazing morning!"

Agni exited the room, leaving Sebastian to make a nest for Ciel. Once done they slipped inside, Ciel lazily riding Sebastian for the last time on his heat. Sebastian grunted when he knotted his omega.

"First heat was amazing, babyboy. Can't wait for the next one."

Ciel mumbled an approval before falling asleep.


	8. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is terrified.

Sebastian kissed Ciel on the top of his head when he dropped him off at school.

"Call me when you go to lunch, okay?"

He nodded

"I love you, Sebastian. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, angel. Enjoy your first day back!"

"I won't!"

Ciel called, watching Sebastian laugh as he drove away. He made his way to class, sitting next to Alois, Lizzie, Soma, and Finnian, his claim mark showing proudly.

"Woah! Ciel, you and Sebastian...?"

Finnian asked

"Yeah, I'm _also_ engaged."

"Wow!! Congratulations, Ciel!"

"Thank you, Finny."

"So how was it?"

Lizzie asked, winking at the end of her sentence.

"You _know_ the answer to that, Lizzie. Don't be crass!"

She laughed along with all of their friends.

"Alois, how far along are you now?"

Soma questioned

"Five months. We're having two, a boy and a girl."

"That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you and Claude!"

He exclaimed. Alois leaned down to sniff Ciel.

"Ciel, how do you feel?"

"Tired, hungry and not hungry at the same time. Why does that matter?"

Alois looked at all their friends, they all leaned towards him.

"Hey! Stop that! You're all acting like fools!"

He barked, wanting them to leave him alone. He was squeezed in a tight embrace by all his friends

"Oh, Ciel...!"

"Wh-what?!"

He barley managed to say, hardly being able to breathe.

"You...you don't know?"

Finnian asked, still hugging him.

"Know _what_?! Honestly, we just got back and you're all already irritating me!"

Lizzie giggled

"Ciel..."

She began, having Alois finish the sentence for her

"You're pregnant!"

Ciel felt his heart stop.

"N-no I'm not! Stop being presumptuous!"

He demanded.

"You _are_ , Ciel! We can smell it! Oh, congratulations!"

Lizzie cheered, and of course Soma cried.

"I-I _can't_ be! You're all crazy! That was only my first heat, I can't-"

"You _are_ , Ciel. Stop freaking out, Sebastian will be happy."

He started hyperventilating

"I c- _can't_ , we don't have a-anything for a baby and-"

He couldn't breathe, he fell to the floor, letting everything go black.

"Holy shit!"

Alois exclaimed

"Finny, carry him to the nurse! Alois, call Sebastian!"

They obeyed Somas demand and followed Finny to the nurse, Alois calling Sebastian but following hastily.

"Sebastian!"

" _Hey, Alois. Claude isn't around right now if that's what you're-"_

"No, come down here! Ciel collapsed and-"

Sebastian hung up, walking to his bosses office

"There's an emergency, I have to go, I'll be back later or tommorow or something."

He said, not waiting for approval before jogging to his car. He quickly sped down the highway, almost getting hit a few times. Once at the school he tore through the hallways, finding the nurses office as soon as he could. Four of Ciels friends were outside the office.

"Did _you_ know?"

Alois asked. Sebastian paid no mind to his question and walked inside, seeing Ciel asleep on the table.

"You're his mate, I assume?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, his fiancé, I should be in his documents?"

He said with a questionable tone in his voice near the end of his sentence.

"He's alright, he'll probably wake up within the next two hours."

Sebastian nodded and kissed Ciels forehead, walking back out to meet his fiancés friends, sitting next to them.

"So did you?"

Alois asked again.

"What _happened_?"

Sebastian asked, demanding an answer.

"Should we tell him?"

Lizzie asked quietly

"You know Ciel won't tell him."

Finny responded

"Tell me _what_?"

He was damn near close to growling at them.

"We told him that he's pregnant and he passed out."

Alois blurted.

"C-Ciel is...?"

" _Yeah_."

Sebastian broke, pulling the closest person (which was Alois) in for a hug and sobbing into his hair.

"S-sebastian! Calm down...!"

He chirped, but still returned the hug anyway.

"I can't _believe_ I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yeah, this is pretty rare. But congratulations, nonetheless. We're all very happy for you."

Lizzie told him, watching Sebastian continue to cry and hug a wriggling Alois.

"I love him so much."

"We know."

Soma started wailing

"Sebastian! You and Ciel will make great parents and I'm blessed to witness the pure emotion that is unraveling in this very moment!"

"Soma, be quiet! Classes are still going!"

Finny hushed him. A groan was heard inside the nurses office. Sebastian jumped to his feet and dropped Alois, ignoring the small " _ow_ " he let out and bolted to see Ciel, who was hardly awake, but he grunted when he was being scooped up and sat in Sebastian's lap. He perked his head up a bit when he felt tears on his forehead.

"S-sebastian..."

He groaned. He kissed his fiancé before he could say anything else

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I-"

Everything came flooding back to Ciel.

"They're _wrong_ , they're wrong, I can't be-"

"You are."

The nurse said. Sebastian seeing the fear take over his eyes.

" _Please_ don't leave, please, please-"

"Ciel, I'm _not_ leaving."

He was so scared. They were gonna try next year, they weren't ready, _he_ wasn't ready.

"We're gonna go to our apartment, okay? Gonna sleep a little, and figure out what to do next. I am _not_ leaving you, Ciel. We got this."

Ciel nodded, appreciating how Sebastian calmed down some. His friends came into the office, now.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Finny asked urgently

"He's scared. He'll be okay."

They nodded and walked with them to Sebastian's car, waving as they drove off campus.

"I'm so _scared_ , Sebastian."

"I am too, but that doesn't mean we can't handle this. Remember when Alois found out he was pregnant? He growled at anyone who came near him and backed himself into every corner he could. He was terrified. But look now, him and Claude are handling it so well. And we will too. We'll get married, buy a house, and have so _so_ many pups. It's okay to be scared."

Ciel nodded. Sebastian was an outstanding man, who would take care of him well.

"Okay, Sebastian. We'll be okay.'

He meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hell of a ride, friends. Thanks for sticking around. Send me stuff on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests/prompts on my tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
